


Proditor

by xwlng



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar is central to this fic, F/M, I grew up catholic and honestly if you want to blame someone for this fic you can blame the church, It's basically what I would do if they let me write a season arc for lucifer lmao, Religion but make it horny, aka I'm getting excommunicated, also may change the rating later, also the only thing about this that is AU is cain/marcus is a redhead, but it's not exactly a deckerstar fic ya feel?, this is actually an important plot point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwlng/pseuds/xwlng
Summary: When word of Cains death reaches the ears of interested parties, Chloe Decker finds frightening evidence across the City of Los Angelus. Body after body shows begins to show up, all but completely exsanguinated. While she struggles with the truth of who and what Lucifer is, a new killer is making himself known. He had walked the world for a thousand generations in search of his own salvation, but will he find it in the City of Angels?





	1. In The Beginning

When he was reborn there had been no name for what he was. But as time went on, every culture would have a name for him. In China, it had be the Jiangshi, in Greece, the Vrykolakas, and in this new land of America he was the Vampire. He had walked every inch of this earth and the stories he left behind him took root. Legends of those who lived after death permeated every society thanks to his bloodlust and that of his children. It was an unholy existence. It was his curse, his penance. He had become a bloodsucking demon forced to walk the earth for all eternity.

Though it seemed, he was not the only one cursed by God to this abhorred existence. He had heard whispers of Cain, the first to water the ground with blood of another, was in Los Angeles and soon the news of The first murderers death also reached his ears. And perhaps, for the first time in over two thousand years, hope threatened to form in his pulseless heart. If Cain could be forgiven, why could he not be forgiven as well? Had his own crime truly been more blasphemous than Cain's? There was nothing he could lose in seeking the answer to that question. What more could be done to him? He would either be allowed to die, or he would continue on with the existence he had lead since Pilate had washed his hands clean.

And so, this was how Judas Iscariot came to hide in the darkness of the City of Angels.


	2. One of The Twelve

Chloe deckers phone rang, pulling her back to consciousness. Reaching for it, she tugged her blanket tighter around her shoulders.

“Decker” she answered.

“We’ve got a body, Decker” she heard the stern voice of the new police Lieutenant say. “You’re up” 

The phone clicked silent as Chloe’s feet hit the floor. Dressing quickly, and pulling her hair up into a loose bun, she was ready in a matter of minutes. She left her room,bare feet padding quietly across the coolness of the floor, heading silently to knock on Mazikeens door. 

“Hey, you up?” She whispered and a guttural groan met her in response. “Work called. I’ve got a body, if I’m not back in time could you take Trixie to school for me?” 

“Sure, Decker” Mazikeens mumbled in response, voice still thick with sleep. 

“Thanks” 

Chloe had Lucifer on the phone the second she was in the car. 

“Ah, Detective, changed your mind about me visiting you tonight? I’ve got a lovely bottle of wine I am simply dying for you to try.” She heard Lucifer’s voice greet her.

“ We’ve got a body.” She replied curtly “Can you meet me?” 

“Of course” 

She drove as quickly as she could to the scene, or at least as quickly as she could without having the sirens on. She felt dead on her feet and having the sires on would just make the headache threatening her all the worse. 

He was at the scene before her and handed her a coffee before she’d had a chance to speak. 

“Thanks” she said, taking a sip, relashing the feel of the warm coffee slide down her throat and the warmth if gave her hands. 

Trying to wake herself up more, she headed over towards the body, Lucifer following her almost a little too closely. 

“What do we got, Ella?” She asked

She snapped a photo, and then rose to stand with Chloe. 

“Male, early thirties. No ID as of yet” She told Chloe. “ But the weird thing is, he’s got next to no blood in his body. Almost complete exsanguination. And since there isn’t buckets of blood on the ground my I thought maybe he’d been dumped here.”

“But..” She added “I don’t think that’s the case anymore. I found drops of blood on the ground over here.” 

Leading Chloe to the other side of the body she shined her light on the ground, the blood shined back at them against the blackness of the street. 

“So what do you think happened to him?” 

“I think Lestat’s in town” Ella laughed as she kneeled down beside the body.

The name sounded vaguely familiar to Chloe, but the reference was lost on her. 

“The Brat Prince is here?” Lucifer asked, humor shining in his eyes. “Do you think Louis is in town as well?”

Ella laughed in response. “Either that or Edward Cullen decided the vegetarian lifestyle wasn’t for him anymore”

Now that was a name that Chloe recognized all too well. Her mother loved those movies much to her daughters confusion. Which, was not to say that Chloe disliked the movies on principle but she really questioned anyone would willingly choose to go to high school over and over. That seemed like a certain type of hell to her. 

She almost laughed, remembering what Lucifer had said about high school reunions actually being a form of torture in hell. 

Right. Hell. She thought, swallowing the nervousness that came with it. She’d accepted that Lucifer was the actual devil by now, but the thought of there being a heaven and a hell when you die was still… and uncomfortable though to her.

She shrugged off the chill that went down her spine.

“What do you mean?” She asked Ella, crouching down beside her to get a better look at the body. 

With a pen, Ella gently brushed the man's collar to the side, exposing a large bite mark on the man’s neck. Chloe gawked at the bite, noticing the two deeper impressions in the top row of teeth that were set right into the man’s jugular vein. She understood Ellas reference now, much to her horror. 

She’d heard of people who liked to play vampire before, but this scene was too clean for an amateur to have done this. The person who took this man’s blood seemed to know what he was doing, which left a cold feeling in her stomach. Whoever had done this had done this enough times to know exactly how to draw blood. She only hoped that Ella would be able to pull some DNA off that bite mark, or find skin under the victims nails. But above all, she was trying to rationalize this. The killer was human right? 

But living in a world that now included angels, demons, and the devil she was know much less certain about that. The devil is one thing but vampires are another. Chloe wasn’t ready to emotionally deal with the possibility of vampires yet. So she closed her eyes, exhaling in an attempt to keep herself calm, as she stood backed up and asked Ella what else she knew. She was trying her hardest not to meet Lucifer’s eye. 

**************************************************************************************************

Judas watched the detective from a window above her. But, it was Lucifer that he kept the close eye on. He knew he’d be with her. It seemed it was impossible to find one without the other But Judas had also decided he would involve the mortal as little as possible. He had no doubt she would be involved at a certain point, but that did not need to be dealt with now. He knew how well that playing with Chloe Decker had gone for Cain, and he would not make the same mistake as him. 

It did would not be in his best interest to do anything he’d regret. He was on a mission to die yes, who wouldn’t be after walking the Earth thousands of years. But he was not about to do another thing he would regret. He wanted peace in death and he was not going to allow his guilt to lead him into the depths of hell. He'd suffered enough in his time on this planet. He would not make the same mistakes he'd made in the past 

He knew he carried centuries of blood on his hands, and sometimes when he looked at them they were as crimson as his hair. But the only blood he felt guilt for was the blood split from the Christ. Only his blood had not been necessary. Only his had mattered to Judas, everyone else was simply to sate the bloodlust that God himself had cursed Judas with. And through the years, Judas had learned to control the lust. He no longer would go blind with the need for blood. 

Unfortunately, not all of his children were as able to control it as he was, and some didn’t wish to either. Others loved the power the blood gave them. It could not be allowed to continue on. Judas though that if Cain could atone for his sins he could as well. And he would do so with the help of Lucifer. And there couldn’t be a better way to atone than by ending the plague he had brought upon this world in his youthful anger. Judas would bring an end to the vampires of this world and Lucifer and Chloe Decker would help him do it

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, Deckerstar is in this fic, but it's not the central part of it it. This is just me toying with ideas about what they could do in the tv show and I'm writing it lmao.  
> also come visit me on tumblr I'm saintslucifer. 
> 
> Also the title means "The Betrayer" in latin. I'm a latin student so there's probably going to be some latin in this story, but I will have translations. Also because I'm looking at a lot of academic articles for this, from time to time I will cite them in the notes.


End file.
